


OTP NSFW Challenge

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fingering, Food Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Voice Kink, role play, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy prompt for each day for 30 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This one and the next one are SFW.

Damian had always had a deeply hidden fear of abandonment. Perhaps it was because he always had a strange inkling he was always thrusted upon someone else. Not being wanted was scarring and brought along insecurities that he knew were not true, but it didn’t help him when he wanted to stop dwelling on those ideas.

Jason was similar in this case, opting to be on his own, and deciding that taking care of himself was the best way to do it. Damian understood that, unlike anybody else. It wasn’t hard to deny that Jason was damaged, and he wasn’t that far from being damaged himself.

So that was why they always found themselves tangled in one or the other’s sheets, limbs clinging to the other tightly, interchanging whoever did the holding.

Mostly, Damian liked to lie atop Jason; drape himself over him with exhaustion. He’d breathe in deeply, enjoying the scent of their fucking still on Jason’s skin, while the older man rubbed meaningless patterns into Damian’s lower back, making him wiggle every now and then from the sensation.

Jason’s preferred ”cuddle position” would be to catch Damian off guard, and pull him into the bed and wrap his limbs around him. It was an annoyance, considering the man was too large to act like a koala bear. But his grumbling would always subside just when Jason nuzzled his face into Damian’s neck to press kisses along the skin there.

Even though they had different ways of cuddling, they both liked the comfort they got from the other cause they always know the other needed it as bad as they did.


	2. Kiss (Naked)

The first time Jason ever took a dip in his secret place, he'd gone there to get away from Bruce. It was a small creek that had inevitably made him relax when he had slipped into the cool caress of the water. It was his getaway, simply a place that he could call sacred, and cherished it, even after his death. Probably one of the very few things in his life that had not changed aafter that debacle.

However, it did change when he decided showing Damian this place would be alright. Just like his first time stumbling upon it, Damian had gotten into a spat with Bruce. It was bad enough that the teen refused to say anything on the matter -which was normal- but he opted to stare off into the distance lost in complete thought -that was the abnormal part for a good two hours. Jason may be the talkative one in this relationship, but even for Damian it was just plain unnerving.

So Jason had pulled him down from his cruddy apartment and pushed him onto his bike to bring the little Wayne here.

It was a small creek a few miles off the Wayne estate, and was thoroughly hidden by the green that surrounded the area. Large stones, ranging from grey to a deep rich burgundy, lay atop the sand bed. It'd been a few good months since the last time Jason had been here, so when he stripped and plunged into the water, he found out that it came up to his stomach.

All the while Damian had stared incredulously at him from the edge. The teen still hadn't said anything, said for an indignant cry of his name when Jason had him tripping through the forest floor.

"The water feels fine, brat." Jason swam closer to Damian, staring up at his younger lover with amusement.

With a huff, the little Wayne stripped, simply studying Jason as he gave him a predatory grin. It didn't take long for him to hiss out obscenities, wading into the water towards Jason.

"It's freezing, Todd."

The older man shrugged and splashed him to get his spiked hair wet. Whoever allowed the kid to wear gel in his hair really needed to rethink their life choices.

"Todd!"

Ignoring the warning, Jason poured water that had been in his cupped hands over Damian's head to properly douse him. If it had been any other time, the glare Damian gave him would have been unnerving, but Jason was having a bit of fun. And as a way to tell Damian without saying anything, he embraced the brat and kissed him sweetly. There was some comfort in the way that Damian suddenly relaxed and returned the kiss with a sigh.

Damian's arms wrapped themselves over Jason's shoulders and at the back of his neck, scraping blunt nails into the short hairs there, clutching him desperately.

"I got you, Babybat," Jason breathed against Damian's lips, pressing chaste kisses until the boy started to shiver from the gentleness of it all.

His calloused fingers rubbed small circles up and down Damian's back. The little sighs that escaped made Jason put more force into the kisses, pressing more of himself against the pliant body in front of him.

"Jason."

It makes him pause, how softly Damian called his name. He brushed his lips over Damian's forehead, reminding himself of why they were here in the first place.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't really want to. I just thought you needed to get away from civilization for a few hours with me, but we can go back if you want."

Damian studied their surroundings with an unexpressive look before he met Jason's and backed away from the older man's embrace.

"Here is fine. Thank you."

This time it wasn't the soft tone that made Jason's mind blank. It was the grateful smile he graced Jason with. First time he actually saw something like that on Damian's face, and directed at him no less.

Damian had already swam halfway to the other side until Jason decided he should go after him. With thoughts on how to get Damian to smile like that for him in the future.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit meh. I didn't really have a plan for this one, so sorry if it seems rushed at the end.

"I'll say this once and only once. I fuck _you_. Got that, brat?"

Damian sucks in a breath, feeling Jason's gloved hand wrap itself around his length, squeezing till it was borderline painful. He gasps and squirms, squinting through his mask to stare into the white of Jason's domino mask. It's a lot of effort, but he manages to get his quivering lips to form a scowl. Sure it was wishful thinking -and a lot of fantasizing- but maybe just maybe Jason would bottom for him. Hence why he had tried to slip his hand down Jason's pants to finger him. Never mind, this is a one time thing and he just needs release now. The Red Hood was toxic, unhealthy to be around. There was enough proof to back up that claim.

Yet, here he is, being pressed up against the rough bricks of Jason's apartment building.

Damian wiggles, making an effort to dislodge the grip Jason has on his arms, pinned to the wall with little effort and it is pissing him off.

"I said got it?"

"Fuck you," Damian spits out, licking at the blood on the corner of his mouth.

Jason fists Damian's erection quickly, making his toes curl in his boots with the rough treatment. He arches towards Jason, head snapping back and connecting with the wall. The impact makes him see stars for a moment. He only hears tuts from the other man, making him even more aggravated than he is.

But nonetheless…

"Todd," he moans.

Jason is thumbing the tip roughly as his groin grinds against Damian's thigh. Unbeknownst to the little Wayne, Jason can't really do anything until he removes the jock strap, but he takes what he can. The taller man looms over him, getting close enough to share a breath with the teen. Damian sees it, he anticipates it, but he still jolts when Jason kisses him. Said for the few times Damian had to kiss Grayson and Drake for mission purposes only, this is practically his first kiss…on his own accord. It surprises him how dirty a kiss can be, how much a tongue can go into another person's mouth. It's odd, but not discouraging. He's tentative, but wiggles again as shivers runs down his back. When Jason licks the roof of his mouth -of course any of this Damian will deny later- Damian whimpers, slouching as Jason tongue fucks him, his body only moving for Jason now.

He tugs, tugs as hard as he can to get out of Jason's grasp. He's helpless, trapped, unable to do anything he wants to do, and it's frustrating to no end. This is his first time going this far with anybody, and the fact that exploring another person's body intimately is not an option at this moment makes him feel as if he's being robbed of the experience, it seemed off. Then again, this was Jason, nothing about him screamed first time experience, considering their history.

Damian wrenches his head away, composing himself before looking up through his lashes. "Release me."

Jason chuckles, bearing his teeth at the teen. "You must think I'm stupid."

"I do."

"Well aren't you a sweetie," the older man growls, pausing to squeeze at the base of Damian's cock in warning.

"Release me and you can fuck me."

"Funny how I was under the impression that I was already going to do that." The downside to all of this is how talkative Jason can be, making him more like Grayson if one thought about it. How he can counter Damian with quips of his own is irking. But much to Damian's relief, he let's him go, slipping his fingers at the nape of Damian's neck to bring him closer for another kiss. It's a catalyst, that kiss. It heats Damian with more desire than he anticipated. Shaking hands connected to aching arms, fist into his leather jacket. They slip along the material, making him grasp even tighter to Jason's only source of extra warmth, aside from Damian.

He can feel himself get slicker and slicker, precum streaming out every now and then onto Jason's hand. Some had even gotten on his uniform, both on the tunic and his tights.

"Fuck me now, Todd."

There's no wait for a response, his impatience is at his limit and he starts to unbuckle Jason's pants. It's surprising how efficiently he gets the older man's pants and jock strap down.

"Just my luck to end up with an overly eager virgin. I don't know what I would've done if you turned into a blushing bride or something."

A snarl escapes Damian's lips when he is spun around, cheek pressed to the cold brick, hands scrambling to grab onto something. There's a sharp tug on his tights until his whole bottom is exposed. His whole body shivers from the cold until Jason presses his length to his ass.

"You've prepped yourself, yeah?" Jason breathes into his ear, his voice gruff.

The nod the he gives makes the brick scrape his cheek.

"Do it."

And Jason enters him, easing himself slowly into the younger boy.

They enjoy it immensely, fucking each other senseless. What Damian didn't realize was that the both of them would be addicted to their first time together enough to come back for more.


	4. Masturbation

The chains rattle near the headboard, restricting his arms from moving too much. How he got in this situation had him at a loss. The pleasure really was getting unbearable, building up from the overstimulation from the vibrations coursing through his groin.

Damian sits on top of him enjoying every pleasure induced expression, every arch up, and every curse that escapes his lips.

“You’re halfway, Todd. Don’t tell me that vibrating cock ring and vibrator are too much.”

The little shit has the audacity to smirk at him as his cum drips and pools onto Jason’s sternum, so close and yet too far out of reach to take it into his mouth.

“I told you this shit was for you, not me -ngh!” Jason throws his head back when Damian reaches back to wiggle the vibrator more inside of Jason.

“Either way, Todd, we both enjoy the use of your new toys.”

Jason leers, eyeing Damian’s cock as it twitches while he laughs huskily. “It seems like I’m enjoying it more than you, though. That’s not fair to you, Babybat,” he croons.

Damian shifts his weight back more and grabs his leaking erection, pumping himself slowly. Jason watches the kid’s tongue flick out, running it along his bottom lip. Damian’s face is flushed, said for a few whiny breaths, it was the only way Jason could tell that the little Wayne is just as excited as he is.

Now it’s a matter of who is watching whom. It’s only confirmed when Damian shoots him a devious grin as he reaches for the remote on the bed beside Jason. The crank clicks three times, putting the vibration on maximum for both of the toys. They did come as one set, of course. He yelps, writhing while the pleasure intensifies and makes him soar with the feeling, making it come close to painful sometimes.

“How kind of you to think for my benefit, but this is certainly all for me.”

“H-hey, I always a-ah!- aim to please my lovers, hah,” Jason pants, feeling his sweat trickle down his face.

The kid hums, pumping his hips into his hand. He arches his neck, teasing Jason, knowing how he loves marking his neck. The hand that had held the remote traces it’s way upwards, rubbing circles up his stomach to pinch his nipple, letting out a sigh and a gasp, as if he didn’t know what type of breath he needed. His other hand strokes away at a steady pace, hips thrusting to meet the grip. When Damian thumbs the slit, more precum dribbles out and lands on Jason’s skin.

“I am close, Todd.”

Jason’s nose flares, enraptured with Damian’s whole being, sitting there getting himself on top of Jason. Selfish brat….

Nonetheless, Jason wants something badly enough to not give it another thought.

“Cum on my face, Babybat.”

Damian wordlessly scoots up Jason’s body more until his cock is being pumped right in front of Jason’s face. Jason’s head lifts up just so, so he can lick at the beaded pearl ar the tip. Moaning for the taste and making the both of them shiver from the act.

“Cum for me, Babybat,” Jason murmurs encouragingly. His breaths comes out raggedly now, close to the edge as much as Damian is.

Damian throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, while Jason’s is open to catch the streams of white landing on his face. He closes his eyes, reveling in the warm liquid. He’s not that close behind, cumming through all the vibrations, moaning like a slut for it, just for Damian.

All for his Babybat.

They stay like that while they ride through their orgasms and through the aftershocks. Jason twitches every now and then from the vibrating toys still in and around him.

When he catches his breath, he gets out of his handcuffs in a matter of seconds. Blindly, he grasps the remote to switch the toys off and pulsl one off and the other out before he rolls them over.

Damian lazily studies him before tilting his head up to lick at his cum on the underside of Jason’s chin. Like a fucking sedated kitty. It makes Jason growl and kiss him fiercely.


	5. Blow Job

It’s surprising how the both of them like giving blow jobs. Sometimes it was questionable who liked it better. Jason was the one who has more experience than Damian, and had always loved giving head, whether to a girl or a guy. Just being able to taste someone more intimately than a kiss thrilled him so much that it made him dizzy.

For Damian, Jason was the only person he had given head to. (Something that Jason still finds hot. He had to shape him, train him according to what he liked even though the kid didn’t really need it). However Damian’s intentions for liking blow jobs was not for the taste. No, it was how he can control how much pleasure he can give Jason, how much power, control, he really has over Jason with just having his dick in his mouth. He was also mesmerized by his size, the length and the girth always made Damian explore with keen interest.

This time is no different. He’s on his knees, a pillow placed there for him by his older lover. How thoughtful. His hands caress Jason’s thighs, running his nails down Jason’s backside, knowing how much the man loves it. His head bobs steadily, slurping in an obscene manner all for Jason’s effort.

He tongues the underside of Jason’s cock like a popsicle dripping with the sticky sweetness, flicking it against the flesh there as he sucks harder. Eyes look up past eyelashes to meet the narrowed eyes of the man above him. Jason has a sharp grin on his face, eyes softening his expression as he watches Damian’s every move. Jason reaches down, one hand cupping his cheek. His thumb rubs the skin underneath Damian’s eye, making the teen close it tentatively. He pauses for a moment so that his throat can constrict around the member as he nuzzles his head into the touch. Closing his other eye, he moans softly.

Jason’s other hand pushes Damian’s bangs back, revealing the faint scar there. One that Damian has yet to explain it’s origin. He feels the thumb there trace over it while he suckles a little harder on Jason’s cock, making Jason moan in earnest with no reservations.

Jason runs his fingers through Damian’s hair, the texture adding to the pleasure with his sensitive nerves.

“You look so pretty sucking my cock, Babybat.”

Damian pulls back and scrapes his teeth until Jason pops out of his mouth. He blows cool air, making Jason shiver from it and tug at his hair in question.

“Don’t call me pretty.” Tilting his head into Jason’s cupped hand, he looks up at Jason again. His lips are puffed and pursed into a dissatisfied pout.

“You are,” Jason admits gruffly, “pretty -no- beautiful like Talia, and handsome like your Daddy. You’ve got good genetics going on there.”

Damian concludes that he likes it when Jason is like this. When he gets his dick sucked on, he tends to throw his compliments out more. He’s a little more gentle and dare he say, caring.

As a reward, Damian licks at the tip, sucking the head back into his mouth as his hands run themselves up and down the back of Jason’s thighs.

“Yeah, that’s it Babybat. I’m getting close.”

With those encouraging words, Damian renews his efforts to get Jason right to the edge, like how the both of them like it.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

It’s a simple challenge for the both of them, one that Damian had proposed. Jason suspects it was after a conversation with his little redheaded friend. That is, getting off with their clothes still on.

Sure it seemed hot enough, something they hadn’t tried together, but the concept wasn’t new to Jason. He, on occasion, had a few exchanged hand jobs while on patrol with Dick in the past. But when he made to slip inside of Damian’s pants his hand was slapped away from Damian’s crotch.

“No touching beneath the belt.”

“How else are we going to get off?” Jason growls.

“Kissing.”

“You want us to get off from just making out?”

Damian huffs, settling himself on Jason’s lap comfortably, “It prolongs the experience for the both of us. You always complain how I ejaculate too early, even though I’m capable of cumming more than once every time. It’s training.”

Jason feels smaller hands glide up over his shirt to grip his shoulders. He feels how Damian presses himself tightly against Jason, mingling their breaths for a few heartbeats.

Out of instinct, his own hands slip under his sweater, tracing mindless patterns above the waistband. The moment Damian drags his body up to close the remaining distance between them, Jason can feel how hard he against his stomach. He groans into the kid’s mouth, eagerly growing hard himself.

He traces a finger over the scar on Damian’s spine, leaning back until his head rests on the backrest of his couch. Damian follows, never breaking contact as he licks his way into Jason’s mouth. He’s now above Jason, cradling Jason’s head in both hands.

It’s sweet and languid for a few seconds, a time where they adjust and read how the other is feeling for the day. It’s something they are able to do and can’t -for the life of them- explain it in words. Whether they are angry, upset, or pleased, the other can read it from their lips through a kiss before anything got heated. Sometimes they understood, and sometimes it brought along arguments.

“You really that happy to see me?” Jason murmurs through the kiss, constricting his grip on Damian’s hipbone, making sure it’s enough that it will bruise later on.

Damian pulls away and rolls his eyes and rubs his lower half into Jason’s stomach.

“What do you think?” The teen smirks, allowing a thumb to trace over the slicked bottom lip.

Jason sucks it into his mouth with an easy moan just as Damian settles once more on his lap. Grinding his hips sensually in a circle, rubbing Jason’s cock through his jeans in the right way. He starts rocking back and forth, as if he were really riding Jason’s dick. Damian alternates from rubbing himself between them and rolling his ass over Jason’s covered hard on.

They meet at the lips again and again, making the slow build up to ecstacy together. It’s maddening, but nice. Considering how Damian took it upon himself to do all the moving, Jason can just sit back and enjoy. Who would’ve thought the son of the Batman would willingly give him a lap dance.

——

Jason wasn’t sure how long they’ve been doing this. Based on how Damian is breathing harshly, and straining not to explode, he could say at least about an hour. It’s nice, but he’s about to burst himself.

“Babybat, how much longer?”

“Now,” his breath hitches and then he starts to string that one word together, “nownownowno-hnghh!”

He curses as he yells his release all he while, digging blunt nails into Jason’s neck. Jason follows after, feeling his jeans dampen with his cum. He watches while Damian twitches from the aftershocks. His eyes are hazy, lust filled, and a satisfied grin slowly grows on his face. Jason, in turn, pulls him for a kiss that lingers soon after. He doesn’t collapse per say, more like slumps into Jason with a sigh.

“How long?” He asks the kitten like teen, skimming his lips over his neck.

Damian pulls out his phone, and much to Jason’s surprise, holds it up to his ear.

“Colin says an hour and six minutes,” Damian answers after a bit of silence.

“Wait, you’re telling me your bestie listened in on _that_?!”

“We have a bet going on,” Damian sighs with the phone still held to his ear, but after a short and fond good-bye followed after a quiet beep, he’s just letting it rest on his temple.

“On how long you can last?”

“No. On how long _you_ can last.”


	7. Dressed/naked (half dressed)

If Jason had a choice to choose between staying in a fancy schmancy party drinking out of wine flutes and making dull conversation or being whisked away to fuck Damian on top of a beautifully polished, black grand piano, he’d always choose the latter in a heartbeat. Perhaps it’s the thrill of being caught that always gets to him, but the fact that it was Damian that pulled him along was enough. Every time they meet up, it gets harder and harder to resist his charm. Yeah, yeah. _Damian has charm?_ As a matter of fact, it was something he rarely showed, but it existed.

It’s intoxicating how much Damian is a little spitfire in bed. Beneath all that snark was some deeply rooted inferiority complex. It just so happened that Jason knew how to exploit that as a kink in the bedroom. He knew just how to make Damian feel wanted. The kid was damned sexy, he should feel wanted all the time - not that Jason was going to tell him that.

His eyes were almost always a weakness for Jason. Especially now, when he’s just fingering the kid while he looms over him. So far gone that he’s just staring up at Jason through his lashes, holding back his moans by biting his bottom lip. His skin is flushed.

“Fuck me,” the teen manages to say calmly as he grasps Jason’s wrist to get his attention. The other lightly scrapes against the wood, next to his forgotten tie, the only article of clothing that was off of his body. Truth be told his trousers and briefs were a close second.

“Hold on, babe,” Jason replies, ignoring the snarl Damian gives him for the nickname. He takes the tie and brings it close to Damian’s face, letting the material cover his eyes before tying it off behind the kid’s head. It was faint, but the sharp intake of breath makes Jason lick the shell of Damian’s ear. This elicits a full body shiver and more scratching on the piano.

Jason unknots his own tie, tutting along his neck before pulling away to bring Damian’s hands together above his head to tie his own tie around those slender wrists. It’s awkward, but he manages to make it snug, but not tight. One hand over the other, Jason loops his fingers between his, kissing the boy on the lips and sinfully licks his way into Damian’s mouth. He makes sure that when he unzips his pants, it’s slow enough to make Damian arch up against him in enthusiasm.

They break apart just as Jason starts to push in slowly, savoring the way Damian’s head falls to the side and moans into his arm. The older man squeezes his fingers in encouragement as he continues to push in until he’s all the way in. He alternates from licking one side of Damian’s neck, to biting his collarbone, then licking the underside of Damian’s neck, making him fucking moan and whimper at the feel of Jason’s mouth.

The longer end of the tie brushes Damian’s cheek. Jason doesn’t think much of it until Damian closes his teeth on the cloth, his teeth contrasting the silky navy blue of the material. He tongues his nipple, nipping at it for a bit, before he licks all the way up to Damian’s neck to give him a hickey. The kid practically shudders from the attention underneath him.

The pace starts out slow, just for Jason to see how much Damian would react to it, especially with the blindfold on. It’s nice too. His button down, wide open, dangles and tickles Damian’s sides with each movement making the kid breathe in breathlessly through his nose. Jason pumps in once, twice, savoring the tight heat of his Babybat.

Damian scrambles to meet his hips with Jason’s. Sock-clad feet slip off the edge and make the piano keys ring out in unsynchronized notes. They freeze, breaths held in, waiting for someone to find them out.

“Jason,” Damian practically moans, tie falling away from his lips, and brings Jason’s attention back to him with surprise. His tongue flicks out to swipe the top lip before catching some of it between his teeth. The uplift of the corner was a sign that it was a show all for Jason. Jason can imagine the lustful gaze Damian would give him, but with the blindfold, it just made the whole thing even more erotic.

“Cool your jets, D. I can’t really ream you here, now can I? Not when you’re so vocal about it.. unless you can play that stealth card of yours and keep quiet while I fuck you into this piano.” As he says this, he starts moving again. A slow in and out motion again, then faster when he sees Damian open his mouth for what looks like a scream. But it’s wordless.

And somehow that doesn’t do anything to make Jason slow down. It just makes him go faster until the sound of skin slapping skin echoes obscenely inside the moonlit room.


	8. Skype Sex

On nights by himself, where it’s completely empty and silent on his side of the manor, Damian enjoys skyping with his lover when said lover is out of the country. According to him, Jason was chasing after a mobster who ran out of town after betraying him. It just so happened his chase led him to Yokosuka, Japan, a thriving city that was much smaller compared to Tokyo. It just so happened that the mobster was also a government official, hiding under the ruse that he was there to work something out on the Naval Base. Yokosuka Naval Base.

The frustration that Jason had when the bad guys had access to military personel areas was benefitiary for Damian, and while he wasn’t there in person he could at least help relieve the stress as best as he could.

Damian stares at the glaring screen of his desktop, letting out a shaky breath while he studies the hard expression Jason has on his face. It’s always his face that Damian likes. While his features may be hard, he was always so expressive when intimate with just one other person. His hand fists around himself while the other trails a burning path from underneath his chin down his neck, pecs, traces meaningless symbols on his skin just as Jason would do it.

He’s not the only one put on display. Beautifully splayed on full screen was Jason. His laptop put on the bed in front of him, between his legs. There’s a low approving rumble that come from Damian’s speakers just as Jason twists his hand as he strokes himself while watching Damian.

The teen arches underneath his fingertips, not just for show, but for the way all of this was making him feel hotter than usual. Perhaps he got it from Grayson. The tendency to get pleasure from knowing someone was watching him do something naughty. Of course it wasn’t exactly the same thing. Jason wasn’t physically there to hold him down, to suck his cock, or to fuck him until sunlight tinted the room orange.

“What a nice little picture you’re making for me… if only I was there to complete it.”

It was unnerving how Jason knew how Damian operated, thus knowing what to say to get a reaction out of him. Damian palmed the head, smearing the leaking precum all over his hand. He plucks the bottle of lube from beside the computer, and pops the cover open, making Jason moan, of all things.

“You know how fucking noisy you get when you have fingers up your ass, Babybat? I’d trade your talking for those slutty sounds any day.” Jason leers at him, pumping his hand faster while his eyes are glued to Damian’s fingers as lube dribbles onto them.

“I could say the same for you, Todd, but I prefer you shutting up completely, whimpering behind a gag.”

Damian’s hand drips with the liquid, landing on his spread thighs before he circles his hole with a finger. He hisses, clenching his eyes tightly shut when he pushes one finger in.

“That’s a good boy,” Jason croons, making Damian shudder from the praise, “now spread your legs a little wider so I can see you push another finger in.”

Damian does as his lover says, moaning at the instruction.

“There you go, baby. That’s right, breathe in deeply. I want you to imagine it’s my fingers inside of you. You know what I do when I finger you. Try to replicate it.”

So he does, focusing on the sound of Jason’s voice, wishing to the high heavens that he was actually there in his room. It’s not the same as him whispering those filthy things right into his ear.


	9. Against the Wall

A welcome home fuck is just what Jason loves. It wasn’t so much for his benefit, but for Damian. Kid had less control when it came to his hormones, but it helped that when Jason came in through his window, his younger lover had pounced on him. It was much needed attention after coming back from Japan, but even then Damian had gone away with Bruce for a mission that had lasted days after he returned.

So it was a nice surprise that the first time they meet up after this long ass break was in Jason’s apartment.

Damian latches onto Jason, tugging his head down to give him one searing kiss. His lips chapped from patrol, caught onto Damian’s, the rough skin scratching against his much smoother lips. The boy, shivers before catching Jason’s bottom lip between his own, growling as he presses himself closer to Jason.

His hands roam greedily over Damian’s pliant body, groaning with approval at the lack of clothing he had on. The fact that he had waited in his apartment, possibly naked the entire time got Jason going mad at the thought.

Damian pulls away, still latched onto Jason’s lower lip and tugs until his skin is stretched taught and let’s go with a smirk.

“Guess this means you’ve missed me, huh?”

Jason pins Damian to the wall with his hips, just as Damian scowls up at him for his words, so that he can take shrug his jacket off and unbuckle the shoulder holster for his guns. Those settle to the ground nicely, unlike the shirt that was practically pulled off and shucked behind his shoulder. Damian rubs himself against Jason’s body, urging him to strip faster.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

He kicks his boots off as best he could. The jingle of his buckle coming undone is loud enough for the both of them to hear. A zip follows after with Jason’s dark jeans being pushed to the ground and kicked away before pulling Damian flush against him.

A hand runs along the outer part of Damian’s thigh. He caresses and squeezes the hard muscle there underneath the soft skin. Jason memorizes the way the kid looks now, panting with half lidded eyes and feverish skin. The little tremors his body gave had the older man reaching around to grab Damian’s ass.

The simple brush of cocks rubbing against each other make their actions more frantic, running their fingers over other places.

Damian pulls him down till their foreheads touch with a sharp grin. “You want this as much as I do, Todd. We’ve gone on long enough.”

Jason returns the challenge, “I’m not going any further until you say what I want you to say.”

The young Wayne narrows his eyes, “I am not a mind reader. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“We both know what I want you to say. We had enough time to ourselves.”

He’s almost afraid that he may have pushed Damian a little too far emotionally. After leaving him with that to mull over. He can pretty much see every conflicting thought race through the brat’s mind on his face.

Damian leans up, his groin pressing more into Jason’s, and pushes his lips to Jason’s in earnest, gentle, almost shy this time.

“I have missed you,” Damian breathes over Jason’s lips.

He puckers them to give another peck while he skims his other hand -which was on Jason’s back- up until both sets of fingers were twisting in Jason’s hair, pulling, probably conveying just how difficult it was for him to say this.

It’s almost unreadable, and Jason experiences a fleeting moment of panic and makes to pull away.

“Cease your moving,” he tugs at Jason’s hair harder as he snarls. “How do you expect me to say this when you’re pulling away?”

Jason freezes at the command, smiling a little at how quiet Damian had gotten.

Damian sighs loudly, resting his forehead on Jason’s cheek, murmuring something so softly that Jason strains to hear it. The older man’s heart swells, knowing what it is, finally feeling that heavy thing in his chest lift.

He lets out a breathy laugh, and nudges Damian’s head up so he can capture his lips with his own. He squeezes his ass appreciatively and groans at how long it had been.

“I do too.”

“I know.”


	10. Doggy Style

A mirror is placed in front of them, exposing the explicit image of them together. Damian bites his lip, holding back a moan. He watches as he feels Jason push into him, slides into him, and shudders. The fullness that he feels, the burning heat that he gets is even better, but despite how amazing it is to feel Jason in him, he can’t afford to close his eyes, not when he can watch his older lover let go and enjoy this to the fullest.

At first it was for Jason’s benefit, voicing that he wanted to see Damian’s face as they fuck in this position. But now it’s reversed. Maybe it’s the fact that the older man forgot there was a mirror there. Maybe he was used to letting his face get so expressive when Damian was facing away. Damian knew he, himself, did. The trust that had built up was not enough for the both of them to fully let go. But now that Damian can see Jason furrow his brow and close his eyes, and how the sweat drips down, tracing over flushed cheeks and opened mouth.

It’s mesmerizing, he can’t look away, not when Jason is making all those noises with those faces just from them fucking.

“You feel so good, Babybat,” Jason growls, sliding a hand up, tracing over the long scar over Damian’s spine, to his shoulder to pull Damian back even further into himself.

The slap of skin is obscene, but makes Damian tilt his head to the side and moan.

The other hand grips onto the teen’s hips so tightly that it’ll bruise later. Damian pants harshly, close to bursting. He wants to do more, wants to please Jason more with his body. But his concentration is fucked up from just watching the older man let go so completely.

“Jason.”

The man freezes up, eyes popping open at the sound of his given name. Hazy eyes meets confused ones through the mirror, and they stare for a good few seconds. He watches as Jason tries to decipher what just happened, watches as he leans down to kiss his back -along the scar- all the way up and never breaking eye contact until his lips are right next to Damian’s ear. The hand on his shoulder falls next to his clenched fist. As his lips part slightly, Damian hears Jason’s shuddery intake of breath.

Their eyes are still locked onto each other just as Jason says, “Took you long enough.”

Snarling, Damian twists his head around to counter that but doesn’t get a chance to as Jason quickly kisses him. It’s unlike the other kisses they’ve shared. It takes the form of a slow burning passion that makes Damian dizzy with pleasure.

It’s not unpleasant, and he could even admit to it being much more effective. But that would be for a later time.


	11. Dom/sub

It’s the last of the ensemble. The piece of cloth that Jason had in his hand that is. It’s a war between covering up those sweet sounds he can coaxe out of him or blocking those beautiful eyes of his. Both features Jason treasured so much, and yet he really wanted to try this out.

While thinking on an option, he surveys his handy work. It isn’t much. Damian’s undershirt is pulled over his head, but still trapped through his arms, almost framing the muscle there. His hands are handcuffed together with the pure black leather cuffs that Jason had purposely bought as a present for the both of them. The short chain lay below Damian’s erection, which had a pretty little cockring around the base.

“Hurry up then.” Jason’s eyes snap up to his sub’s face. A frown forming on his lips.

“I didn’t say you could say you could talk, did I?”

Damian glares up at him, although not as heated as he normally would.

“No,” he concedes.

“No what?”

“-Tt-“

Jason traces the slim cloth over Damian’s chest as he leans forward. “We’ve discussed this last week, Babybat. No what?”

He grins as Damian shivers for his special nickname.

“No, sir.”

“Good boy.”

That gets him an even stronger reaction. Damian arches up while he moves his head to one side and moans lowly at the appraisal.

Jason slides his free hand to card his calloused fingers through Damian’s soft hair. “You are such a good boy, Babybat. How about you help me with my predicament. Should I cover these pretty eyes of yours?”

He moves his hand to cup Damian’s cheek, thumb rubbing under his eye, taking note of the dark circle there -faint but noticeable. Jason stores that for later.

He then traces his way down to trail a finger over his plump lips, moist from kisses prior to getting into this. “Or should I restrain all the snark I so do enjoy?”

“I’ve heard that the lack of sight enhances pleasure…sir.”

“That’s true. So eyes it is then?”

“Yes, sir.”

There’s no hesitation that time. And that pleases him greatly. “Lift your head.” And as Damian does so, the dom slips the blindfold over those clouded eyes and makes quick work to tie it behind his head.

“Not too tight?”

“No, sir,” Damian whispers, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip. Jason presses closer, hovering right above Damian’s face, before he places a kiss over his cheek.

The body under him tenses, tries to predict the man’s next move. Maybe it’s the assasin training that keeps him like that, but Jason knows that it’ll take a bit of coaxing to get his boy to get used to it.

“Relax. You have to let go or else you won’t enjoy it as much as you want,” he says soothingly, running his lips down Damian’s neck with butterfly kisses. He moves back slightly to guide Damian’s bound wrists up and over his head, pressing them into the pillow with emphasis. When he releases them, they stay there clenching and unclenching slowly.

It takes a matter of sporadic licking here and nipping there to get him to settle into the mattress comfortably. He may never admit it, but Damian especially enjoys how Jason lavishes his nipples…then again, Jason is always attuned to what Damian likes. How he likes the ability to reinquish most of his control to the older man. How Jason can treat his body like an object yet still say reassuring words to calm him when needed. Jason knows just what type of kisses Damian likes, knows what look will literally bring the boy to his knees.

He moves from his chest to trace the outline of his abdominals with his tongue, scraping his teeth on the quivering body as a reminder that he could take a much more painful route for pleasure -not that his boy would mind.

Damian is a shuddering and moaning mess by the time Jason is at his hips. Pride swells in his chest knowing that it’s all for him. It makes him proud that Damian is willing to do anything Jason says, albeit it took a few months to get them where they are now, but it’s close to perfect for them. Damian is Jason’s good boy, and he never fails to tell him when he deserves it. Like now, when he murmurs it into Damian’s hip and bites playfully into the bone there, the boy actually arches up to press more of himself into Jason’s face. It almost sounds like a relieved sob, followed with breathless moan after breathless moan.

It takes all his might not to moan along with him. He’s still in control, he tells himself silently, curling his hand into a fist over the sheets.

“Don’t tempt me, Babybat. Tonight’s a slower night, you know that.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jason’s other hand reaches up to swipe a finger over the thin trails of precum that run down Damian’s cock, all because of Jason. A small thought pops up in his mind telling him that this is all his.

He sits up as Damian shudders from the loss. He watches him, simply watches him before taking himself in hand and starts to pump himself slowly. The boy tilts his head to try and hear what Jason is doing, pressing his cheek into his bicep.

“Let me taste you.”

Jason’s eyes narrow, never stopping his hand, “I don’t even think that was a question. You know better. You know what makes you my good boy.”

Damian swallows slowly, “May I taste you?”

Jason waits for it. He can be surprisingly patient when he wants to be.

“Please?” It comes out in whisper, and he’s almost tempted to just wait him out for a louder one, but he decides against it. He moves his way up the bed until the head of his cock rests on Damian’s bottom lip.

Jason smiles down at him and combs Damian’s bangs back away from his forehead, admiring the way he moves into his touch.

“Good boy.”


	12. Fingering

One finger pushes in all the way, slick with a special lube given as a present on his birthday which had been just a few weeks back. It stays still for a moment then wriggles around, making Damian actually _feel_ it.

His vision is thinning, whited out around the edges and focusing on the man above him; the man currently studying his every reaction. It’s embarrassing. Humiliating even…enough that the heat on his cheeks aren’t just from arousal. He wants to turn away from those watchful eyes, but it’s his pride that keeps him there. He knows he doesn’t scare easy, even when he was the one that asked for this, finally done being patient with Jason.

The finger inside him is much thicker than his own and feels so much bigger than it really is. When Jason starts to pump his finger, Damian scrambles to clutch at the armrest behind him. A second finger is added and Jason does this movement that makes him feel so stretched -not as much as he will later, but well, that’s a given.

“Todd,” he gasps, blinking up at the man looming above him. He’s so much smaller than him, especially when the older man is on top of him.

“You look especially delicious, Babybat.” It’s like he’s not blinking, focusing solely on him, his hand moving steadily as he scissors Damian open.

“I-” his eyes widen then shut as he convulses strongly. A shot of pure pleasure makes him spurt a bit of precum onto his stomach.

A low chuckle is enough to let him know that Jason is delighted with his reaction, pleased to be the one to witness this it seems. Damian snarls as much as he can, but cuts it off when Jason pushes on that spot that makes him feel it again.

Jason brushes over it again and again and again until Damian is practically sobbing, trying to grasp at anything to help him stay grounded. Another finger slips in, making him feel so full.

“Todd,” he moans, eyes slitted so much that he can only focus on the other man’s lips. Those lips that stay slightly curved with so much smugness that it annoys Damian.

“Didn’t think you’d react so strongly to just being fingered, Babybat. It’s kinda hot.” It’s that tone that gets to Damian so much. His vision tinges with red before he flings his arms over the larger man’s shoulders and pulls him down until their lips touch. They breathe in the moist exhales coming from the other, waiting to see who would do what next. It isn’t until Damian takes Jason’s bottom lip in between his teeth and tugs and nibbles on it -grazes his teeth lightly- that Damian finally gets a reaction from Jason.

The older man shudders and groans above him, features darkening as he stares Damian down. Damian feels strong fingers skim his cheek as Jason presses more into Damian, brushes his prostate eagerly. Damian lets go, opening his mouth in a silent moan, eyes rolling back into his head just as the shockwaves of pleasure shoot through his nerves. Jason takes the time to kiss him, fucking his mouth as a promise for what is to come later on.

He’s close, very close, and yet Jason is going at the right pace to draw this all out, to make Damian go insane with the feeling. A whimper escapes while the older man sweeps his mouth, but it quickly turns into a snarl when he feels the quirk of Jason’s lip, the amusement felt through their kiss.

The low chuckle makes him pull away so that he can glare up at him. It works, but only until Jason starts to pump his hand faster, right into that spot, light enough that Damian has to grind himself to get a fraction of the pressure he wants.

“I wish you could see yourself, all hot and bothered.” Jason nuzzles the side of his face, murmuring those words huskily into his ear.

Damian digs his blunt nails into his shoulders as much as he can for punishment. “I wish you would stop talking, and hurry up.”

He bites back a moan when Jason nips at the tendons on his neck, quickly reaching up to grab his hair and hold on. His lack of shaving becomes apparent when the older man latches on to get a sizable hickey going on, the whiskers making Damian wiggle at the not unpleasant feeling.

“Whatever you say, Babybat.”

Damian roles his eyes at how nonchalant Jason sounded, but otherwise ignored it. After this, it’ll be his turn to make Jason submit to him anyway.

And they both knew how much they liked that.


	13. Rimming

For a teen, Damian had a hot bod, well toned from training with a mix of surprisingly soft skin splattered with irregular scar tissue. All from the job. It’s times like these where Jason likes to take his time to explore and to get the boy frustrated with him.

Recently, he had been focusing more and more on the kid’s ass, often finding himself staring longingly whenever the kid walked by, or he’d hold on a bit longer than was necessary. He couldn’t be blamed since it was one of the few places where he wasn’t touched by scars. The skin there looked unbelievably smooth.

Now the kid had his face pressing into the carpet with his ass up in the air, the ultimate offering if Jason had anything to say about it. His hand reaches out, tracing his index finger over the curve of a cheek before snatching it away to smack at it, shuddering at the resounding slap. Damian’s yelp just makes it all better.

The teen is prickling, growling at the treatment, but Jason shushes him, leaning down to kiss the area between his shoulder blades. He presses his nose on his spine, trailing it down as he lays kisses on Damian’s back.

His face is on his lower back now. It was tempting to just swipe his tongue down the dip and in between. A fantasy at best, whenever Damian was away, and Jason had been in desperate need of release, but now the urge was just so much stronger.

The sinewy movement of Damian’s body makes Jason look up to meet his impatient glare.

“I don’t see any reason for you to take longer than you usually do.”

“My little Babybat, you are too impatient….I was thinking of trying something new.”

Damian, to Jason’s amazement, averted his eyes, features softening under the lamp light. “Try if you must.”

“You’ll enjoy it. Trust me.”

“I do….”

Jason groans, pressing a light kiss on one of the dimples on his lower back, before cupping Damian’s cheeks and spreading them. When he licks the opening in front of him, he knows they both would enjoy this from the appreciative wiggle Damian’s hips make.


	14. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian happens to find a sleeping Jason.

Damian surveys the room in complete distaste, how it’s strewn with cardboard boxes and packing peanuts. He scoffs at the thought. Honestly, peanuts? They were made up of styrofoam for heaven’s sake! There was nothing edible about them!

 

Despite his annoyance at the idiocy of whoever came up with the name, he continues to look around. Jason had said he was getting a new apartment. Compared to the previous one, this was a step up -a lowly one, but a step up nonetheless.

From his perch on the armrest, he drifts his attention back to his lover, currently passed out, shirtless, on the same couch. It’s worrisome how heavy a sleeper Jason wanted to be, especially when Damian reaches down to comb his fingers through the curls. It has been a while since they’ve seen each other. There’s no guilt over that piece of knowledge, considering that one of the few things they understood about one another was that sometimes they were just too busy, and the last thing they needed as one more thing to fight over whenever they did see each other.

Damian tuts lightly, “Idiot.” His lips purse at how he comes to discovering that Jason has neglected to cut his hair, but it’s not that unpleasant. Interesting, but not unpleasant. His eyes darken when Jason lets out a rumbling sound in his sleep.

He follows the light trail of hair until it disappears under the waistband of his jeans. To reiterate to himself, Damian thinks on the last time they have actually been in the same area together without being in the middle of a fight. It had been a long while, and he wasn’t quite surprised that he suddenly had the urge to follow that trail  with his nose.

The thing about being around Jason was that Damian actually made less of an effort to hold back urges. Perhaps it was something the older man taught him earlier into their relationship, not denying any physical touches Damian was tentatively willing to give out.

Damian crawls down from the armrest, carefully pulling his upper body over Jason as not to disturb the man while his legs hang off of the armrest. It’s mesmerizing, to watch each and every breath fill his lover’s body, and he endearingly -which he will deny profusely later on- presses a kiss to Jason’s sternum at the exact moment Jason breathes in. He does it again, lower. Then again and lower, trailing down and using as much upper body strength to keep himself up.

For hair that’s lower on the man’s body, it was as fine as coarse hair could get. But he doesn’t pay that much more thought when he is directly above Jason’s crotch, closing his eyes when he rubs his cheek against Jason’s jean covered dick and breathes deeply to calm his nerves. It takes all his might to hold back a guttural moan at the way Jason feels underneath the jeans, making it hard to tell if he actually is hard or not. Instead, he traces his lips over the older man’s cock, but automatically freezes when he feels strong, calloused fingers wrap themselves around his hips.

“By all means, don’t stop on my account,” Jason speaks from between his legs deeply. His voice still laced with sleep, making it more gruff.

He forces his tongue to flick out and trace the length between his lips. This time he moans without reservation when he feels Jason press his palm to his belly, sliding up and under his own pants to tease the hair there.

His lips find the button, deftly undoing it before taking the zipper between his teeth. The taste of metal flicks over the tip of his tongue when Jason undoes his pants, pushing the waistline to the lower part of his thighs.

“Someone’s been missed,” Jason states chuckling, “might I say this is a lovely sight to wake up to-“

Damian grins around Jason’s cock when the man inhales sharply, his body shuddering with mirth above the older man’s body. For good measure, he starts to bob his head slowly. Shallow first then swallowing Jason deeper everytime to accomodate as much of Jason in his mouth as he can. Even though he has no gag reflex, it’s always a good reason to suck someone as big as Jason slowly to prep his throat. He sucks and moans noisily around the member, widening when Jason thrusts his hips up till he was all the way in.

A wet, hot heat takes the tip of his own cock with a certain entusiasm. Damian groans when Jason sucks him off fast and hard, a complete opposite from his agonizingly slow pace. The teen’s eyes roll back as he pauses, reveling in the feel of Jason around him and the taste of him on his tongue.

He hollows his cheeks, bobbing up until just the head was in his mouth. Lapping at the tip and panting, Damian trembles above Jason, who continues at his rigorous pace.

“Jay-” Damian cuts off, pulling away to bury his head into Jason’s half bare thigh to give one long moan.

Jason hums, rumbling so that Damian can really feel it. His fingers tighten around the kid’s hips, pulling him even closer until Jason was now engulfing Damian’s entire erection.

Damian pulls back with effort to lick from the tip to base, eyes going hazy and that familiar feeling of his groin tightening.

“T-todd…Jason, Jay,” Damian croons trying his best not to let the sob escape his throat.

“Don’t make me cum until you’re in me.”


	15. Sweet and Passionate

For the first time, they take it slowly, the complete opposite of the angry passion they have together. But for Jason, everything seems even better. If he goes slowly, he can enjoy more of Damian’s reactions; control just the type of noises he wants coming from the teen.

 

It’s also a work on patience…for the both of them. Any furrow of Damian’s brow is followed by a press of lips to forehead to smooth it out. The usual snarls that may start up are always drowned out until they transform into heaving gasps.

Jason knows from here, he looks beautiul, writhing under him because of him. And just that thought makes him shudder completely, making the arms that encircle his torso tighten and the hands clench at his back.

Damian moans quietly into his ear, “Todd.” His face smushes in closer, with the faint scent of Damian’s body wash wafting into Jason’s nose. Lemongrass, something Jason has grown to look forward to smelling whenever Damian came around.

The moment he pulls out almost completely is when Damian actually lets out a small disappointed noise and holds on more tightly, embracing Jason while his much smaller body shivers.

He feels for it, feels every single reaction he can get out of Damian as he pushes agonizingly slow once more into Damian’s ever so accepting body.

His blunt nails dig into his back just as Damian let’s out a choked, “J-Jason!” He drags out the s, which does something to Jason, makes him pull back to capture the boy’s lips wih his own, and fuck his mouth as harshly as he can. It’s the only rough treatment he will give Damian tonight.

This is a level up for their relationship, and no amount of words can express the way the both of them feel at this moment in time. And the scary part was that both of them are willing to accept each other’s feelings. The amount of willingness made Jason feel so open and vulnerable.

That’s why there’s more embracing rather than gripping. That’s why there are soft touches than bruising grips.

“ _Jason_ ,” Damian murmurs into the older man’s cheek, arching more into Jason’s chest as Jason continues to move in and out of him.

He groans quietly, nuzzling the side of Damian’s face.

“Yeah, Babybat?”

He whispers that he’s close as a warning, hesitates for a moment then tilts his head up so that his lips brush the outer shell of Jason’s ear.

He’s not embarrassed to admit that the next few words said into his ear makes him see white and let go. Jason holds Damian’s body to his as much as he can, moaning his release through incoherent words into Damian’s neck.

The teen follows in suit, head snapping back and shivering in Jasons’s arms.

They’re languid and make no hurry to move out of each other’s arms. That is until Jason starts chuckling, shoulders shaking from the action.

When he pulls away, he comes to see the all too familiar scowl Damian usually has, but Jason has none of that and steals a quick kiss from those pouty lips.

“It was only a matter of time.”

 


	16. In a Public Place

Damian is a snarling, heated mess, and he can’t do anything to get away.

“Look how much of a slut you are. Like student like mentor, yeah? How much did Dickie train you to enjoy being fingered in public?”

Damian hides his head under Jason’s leather jacket and stuffs his face full of the man’s t-shirt to muffle out his moan. He wanted nothing more than to hit him stupid, but he just can’t. Notwhen the feeling of being stretched slowly by Jason’s fingers was making his thought process dwindle.

“In a bar, Dami, how kinky of you. If only you could turn around to watch everyone watch your stellar performance. But I guess you aren’t at that level yet.”

There’s the feeling of Jason curling his fingers just so, so that- Damian jolts, his jaw unlocking and can’t recover quickly to muffle another long groan. It burns his face, making him disappointed at how poor his control is right now.

His head moves with Jason’s shaky deep breath in. Good, at least the older man was affected by all of this. But no way in hell he was moving his face away. He still had his dignity.

The faint squelch squelch makes his face flame even more and all he can do is open his mouth and whimper, wiggle so that he’s seated more on Jason’s fingers.

He takes a chance to move his head away, still clutching at the older man’s shoulders, and looks up with hooded eyes. He feels himself twitch at the heated grin Jason is giving him. They don’t break eye contact at all, not even when Jason insists on brushing his prostate even more.

It’s not until Jason licks his lips does Damian break it to watch the action, and just from that he arches, cock twitching and leaking even more with the beginnings of his release, but Jason staves it off by wrapping his other hand around the base of he boy’s cock.

Before he can voice his protest, Jason leans in to steal a kiss and has Damian forgetting about everything except for his lover.


	17. On the floor

Jason’s forbidden from touching him, considering how quick Damian was to threaten him when he gripped the kid’s hips. The grip on his wrists were all too constricting when the Wayne heir pushes them up above the older man’s head.

The gel from his hair has slackened, reducing his bangs to hanging over his forehead and in his eyes. It’s erotic to look up at him, sweaty and breathless and so completely turned on. Not to mention the illusion of being completely immobilized gets Jason rutting up into that pert little ass of his.

He leers at the blissful look that flitters on the brat’s face, and leans up to plant a kiss under his jaw, basking in the shudders that run down Damian’s body.

“Let me fuck you nice and hard, Babybat. I know that’s what you want,” Jason rasps, flexing his wrists under the kid’s grasp and wiggles over the wooden floor boards.

“You,” Damian bites his lips and hides those darkened blue eyes from Jason, “you will get to do just that, but you’re under my control right now, so you do what I say.”

Jason barks out a laugh, making sure it’s not his usual way of laughing, where he means to hurt another. It’s softer, and light hearted.

“Careful, I break easy.”

The kid pulls back with a snort, running his fingers down Jason’s arms and stops at his chest. He flicks his head back in that all too familiar way where he would actually look like a spoiled brat, if Jason were in a position above him. It makes his bangs flick over his eyes even more, and it takes all of Jason’s will power not to comb the kid’s hair back and tug at it harshly so he can fuck his sassy mouth.

What Jason found surprising about Damian when they first started fucking each other was that the kid was gifted in seduction. The kid somehow knew that softly caressing his own body was something that Jason would take a liking too immediately. And even now, he didn’t hesitate in doing so.

He moves his hips in slow, maddening circles, stimulating Jason to the point of heady, painful arousal, as he skims his hands over his thighs and grasps his own cock in one hand while the other trails his fingers up to his chest. He lets out a little gasp when he takes a nipple between his thumb and index finger while he starts to work himself over.

It’s getting harder and harder for Jason to just lay there and watch Damian get himself off on top of him. Fingers twitching with the urge to touch the teen.

The kid’s eyes flutter open into a glare. “If you lay even one finger on me, I’ll leave you here to deal with this,” he makes it an effort to grind himself even harder over the older man’s cock, “by yourself.”

Damian twists his hand with every upstroke, thumbing the slit every now and then before going back down to squeeze at the base. The hand at his chest reaches those perfectly full lips of his and pushes past his teeth to suckle obscenely at them.

“You’re such a tease, babe.”

Jason’s enraptured with the teen’s tongue peaking between the webbing of his fingers, and sucks another finger in with a heartfelt moan that makes Jason plant his feet on the floorboards and thrust up again.

When Damian finally pulls his fingers away, a sinful smirk grows on his lips.

“You never cease to pay me back for my teasing. What makes this time any different?”


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

Hormones are the bane of every teenager’s existence. Damian was no exception. He wakes him up with soft kisses plastered all over his chest, knowing that if he did anything too suddenly, nothing would ever get started that morning. 

The low, pleased grumble, makes him nip at a collar bone with a resounding groan of his own.

“Todd.” It’s breathless, and he couldn’t care any less. Pressing his body closer to Jason’s is pure instinct.

“Ready to go again?”

Jason’s voice is deep with sleep, and it does nothing to quell the urge to rut against his thigh. There’s no needed answer. No other words are said as Jason rolls on top of Damian, and buries his face into the kid’s neck.

Damian wraps his arms over his shoulders and hisses quietly as Jason slides in with ease. He’s still slick from their play time from earlier. His breath hitches as Jason nuzzles his 5 o’clock shadow -even if it’s ten in the morning- and lazily mouths a hickey.

The pace makes it a very slow buildup, but it’s nice, and Damian can’t complain, since Jason promised to give him whatever he wanted sexually for the next two days. Even though that should be his attitude every time.

It’s a special occasion, and Jason has to reward Damian somehow. He has been patient, waiting for Damian to return his feelings.

For now, it’s love making, and it squeezes at Damian’s chest when he labels it like that. It’s nice and special and heartfelt. And he knows for a fact, once the two of them get over the sappiness of it all, they’ll go back to their rough, hard, bruising fucking.

And the nice thing about that is that he and Jason know that they love each other even when it gets to be like that again.


	19. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

It’s on one of their “places to fuck” bucketlist. Within the fields of tulips and lilies and morning glories, it’s almost romantic, especially with the sweet floral scent that wafts into their noses. 

“Alfred will be displeased.”

Jason looks up with a challenging smirk, and licks a rivulet of precum from the base of Damian’s cock all the up till he’s tonguing the slit. Breaths come rapidly, whistling above Jason while the kid digs his fingers into the dirt, severely close to uprooting a flower, or two.

“As long as you watch where you put your fingers, Babybat, he won’t know about this escapade.” He looks pointedly at Damian’s hand before he pops the head of the teen’s cock back into his mouth and sucks mercilessly.

“T-todd,” the kid chokes on his name, bringing both his hands to grip his hair and ride through the slow slide of Jason’s mouth. He yelps at the deep chuckle, clutching on for dear life as he throws his head back. There’s not a care for the loose soil that cradles his head with ease.

“Ha -ah…nngh~”

Jason has to make a fist into the ground to keep himself from cumming to the sounds of Damian losing himself. Coming up for air, he watches the kid practically whimper from the loss and thrust up to follow after his mouth. He slides up the kid’s shuddering body with a shit eating grin, running his dirt covered hands up Damian’s chest. Streaks of brown contrast with the scar ridden skin.

He nips at the teen’s lips and playfully nudges Damian’s nose with his, enjoying the annoyed pout that appears.

“Ready?” He asks, lining himself with Damian’s unprepped hole and presses his head, practically on the verge of sliding in.

Damian pulls Jason’s head closer and kisses him deeply in response. He scratches at Jason’s back when the older man pushes in and slides in until he’s fully sheathed in his younger lover.

He can’t do anything but moan when Damian clenches sporadically in attempt to get adjusted quickly. Licking his way into he other’s mouth, he starts to fuck Damian’s mouth just when he starts to move.

Jason digs his nails into the soil beneath them when he feels Damian wrap his legs around his waist and starts to move in time with Jason’s thrusts.

Damian breaks the kiss, instead goes for trailing kisses on the underside of Jason’s chin.

Jason opts for muttering dirty words to the teen as he thrusts get faster, loosing his mind to just going with the movement.

“No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still tight as hell. I bet you don’t even play with your tight little ass when you’re by yourself. This part of you is only for me.”

He feels Damian moan into his neck, teeth latching and no way was that not going to leave a mark.

“You have to keep yourself from making any noises when you play with yourself. You don’t want dear old daddy walking past and hearing you moan like the slut you actually are. But it’s okay, I let you scream as loud as you want every time. You’re my little slut, aren’t you, Dami? You can only scream for me and only me.”

“Todd,” Damian sobs, voice trembling.

“Uh uh, Babybat, you know better.” And with this Jason pumps his hips faster and faster. He knows it’s going to burn even more for the kid, but he also knows that the kid doesn’t care. Loves it in fact.

“Jason!”

“You’re close, aren’t you? Figures, with your age. But you’ll be resdy for round two right after. That’s what I love about you. How you can stay hard even after cumming.”

“Jason, Jason,” Damian starts to moan his name like a mantra that’ll bring him closer to the edge.

Jason isn’t sure if it does, but he knows it’s effective enough to keep him going.

It’s not long before Damian’s hoarse voice let’s out a long groan, which is not followed by several spurts of warm liquid between their bodies as Jason keeps going, knowing just how fast the kid’s recovery time is.

Still, he enjoys the sensitivity that allows Damian’s body to convulse with evey thrust in, and bides his time as he waits for Damian to become fully hard again.

He just wonders how long they can go before Alfred comes back from running errands to tend to his garden.

 


	20. Choice of kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian tries a new voice to mimic, and Jason can’t figure out who it is.

It’s a fun little game they like to play when Damian feels up for it. His throat is such a beautiful thing, as Jason once pointed it. A gag reflex is only a myth to him, and he can go fairly long without breathing. 

But it happened one night when Damian decided that sounding like himself wasn’t enough for their games, choosing to mimic his father instead, purely to fuck with Jason’s mind. Working under the knowledge of Jason’s glory days, which had been relayed to him after an extremely intimate act between them.

Much to their surprise, Jason didn’t object to it, even encouraged it with heartfelt moans as Damian commanded him to fuck him until they were both spent, using his father’s voice.

He hadn’t admitted it yet, but Jason knew that Damian was harboring some sort of daddy complex when it came to dear old dad. (Maybe when the kid was ready to tell him, he could get him to seduce Bruce and watch. Cause who wouldn’t want to watch father and son go at it?)

After that incident, Damian would mimic a person when they got down and dirty, making Jason guess who it was for the week. Before it had ranged from the other batfam members to heroes outside of Gotham, even using Talia’s voice at one point.

“It’s familiar, but I can’t pinpoint it,” Jason pants as Damian continued to ride him with a devilish smirk.

“It’s someone I’ve seen every week,” Damian answers in a voice that wasn’t his. It’s much higher pitched, but had a haughty attitude to it.Truthfully, it brings a lot of nostalgic feelings to the forefront, and it makes Jason’s chest squeeze against his fluttering heart. Damian’s grinning up at him as he fists his own erection. The amusement is written all over his face.

“Is it that little red headed orphan that you keep hanging around?” Honestly, it’s guessing at this point, and even if Jason has yet to meet the one and only best friend of the brat, he still has to keep trying.

“Not even close.” Damian winces as he sinks down very slowly this time, his breath hitching before a pained groan echoes through Jason’s bedroom.

“Seems we’re finally at a person I can’t pinpoint.”

The kid shakes his head with that evil little grin spread wide.

“Unless it’s someone new that I haven’t met yet, I can’t think of anyone.”

“It’s someone you know t-too.” Damian wiggles with Jason finally all the way inside of him. And yet, Jason can’t completely concentrate on pleasing Damian, not when his mind is preoccupied with their game. He tilts Damian’s head up, nipping at the lower lip sticking out.

“Give up,  _boss_?

The way Jason freezes causes Damian to start laughing at him, still in that same voice, burying his face into his shoulder for a good minute. It takes the older man a moment to move, but when he does, he pushes forward, tipping the kid until he falls on his back with Jason on top of him. He bares his teeth, mock threatening the kid.

“You’re a little shit.”

The mirth that lights up Damian’s whole face has Jason pulling out and thrusting hard into him, until all that laughing turns into long, loud moans.

“How’d you figure out that’s how I sounded when I was younger?”

He doesn’t get an answer at all, not when Damian’s squirming under his body, fully lost in the sensation of Jason entering him with the same hard force he had when they first had sex.

“Just cause I’m fucking your brains out right now doesn’t get you off the hook, Batbrat. But I don’t oppose you calling me boss. You can keep doing that.”

 


	21. Shower Sex

He’s filthy enough to not care that Jason has changed the shower curtain, where he can practically see everything. (And by everything, he supposes this was more for Jason’s benefit…for when he decides sneaking into Jason’s apartment to use his shower is appropriate.) He also doesn’t care that the owner of the bathroom was using the shower at the moment. So when the ringing of the metal rings on the metal rod joins the sound of running water, he is met with Jason’s scowl. And he still doesn’t care.

He all but climbs into the shower and steals the hot water by moving in front of his boyfriend.

“What the actual fuck?!”

Damian breathes in with sweet relief as the hot water bounces off of his skin, washing away the stress that’s been building up for the past few days. His little piece of heaven is short lived when Jason pushes him back into the tiled wall, all with a growl.

He’s too tired to react normally and just peers up at the older man neutrally.

“I don’t see you for a few weeks and then you come in here out of the blue, invading my shower while I’m in it? That’s not how this works, brat.” Jason bares his teeth for show, but they both know his words hold no ill meaning towards the younger male. And the shampoo in his hair doesn’t help either.

Damian doesn’t give him a proper reply. Instead, he throws his arms over Jason’s shoulders and draws him in for a languid kiss. It does the right job, making Jason relax into it as Damian nips at his lower lip teasingly. He moans wantonly, letting his foot wrap around Jason’s calf and trail it up as high as it can go.

“I do not feel up to our usual banter, Todd,” Damian whispers into the man’s ear, once they come up for breath, as the usual clean smell of Jason grows stronger with each breath.

“Well, if I keep getting welcome kisses like this every time, I don’t mind in the least,” Jason answers in a daze. Damian wipes the rivulets of soapy water before they can get into Jason’s eyes.

Damian grins lazily, allowing his fingers to comb through Jason’s wet hair and start to massage his scalp soothingly. “Your response was expected.”

The older man groans, rutting into Damian’s spread legs slowly, already growing hard at the kid’s ministrations. His head drops until he’s lapping at the running water trickling down the dark skin in front of him.

“If you keep this up, baby D, I might fuck you nice and slow against this wall.”

The teen gasps when Jason finds his sweet spot, but continues to clean the older man’s hair.

“That’s what I intend for you to do.”

 


	22. On the desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason really loves it when Damian is so far gone.

He’s had to stuff the kid’s mouth. Stuff it until the kid’s wails are completely muffled. It only took his tie and the kid’s to do a good job of doing that. If it were up to Jason, he would’ve picked a more private place. But with the kid’s annoying persistence to do it in daddy’s big study area, Jason wouldn’t have been forced to make Damian sob and beg for it.

Damian is bent over Bruce’s work desk. His pert ass up in the air for Jason, and tinged red from their earlier play. His face is deliciously pressed into the big calendar mat there, tears dropping onto it. The wet stains emphasized the marked date for another extravagant party.

Jason’s hand makes sure his head is held down, circling and squeezing the teen’s neck every now and then. His other hand is already lifting the kid’s leg by his thigh, bringing it up till it’s perched precariously close to the edge. And he’s opened wider for Jason. It has him sinking deeper with each hard thrust now.

“I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, Babybat. But you can’t even do a simple thing such as that.”

He grinds his hips in a wide enough circle against the kid’s beautiful ass, and watches as more tears stream down Damian’s cheeks and moans through his makeshift gag softly.

“You wanted to see how long we can last until we get caught, but this is all on my terms. I want to see how many times you can cum before you’ve finally had your fill.”

He watches, with satisfaction, as Damian claws at the polished wood, leaving small scratches where the kid can reach.

“You already came three times. And look at what a mess you’ve made all over daddy’s desk. Oh what would daddy say when he saw that you made his things all messy, or better yet, what would he say if he caught us right now, hmm?”

Jason wedges himself in Damian, squeezing his fingers even tighter as he leans over the small, quivering body underneath his. Damian gives another choked off moan when Jason starts to rock their hips forward slowly.

“You know what I think, Babybat? I think he already knows. I bet he’s watching us right this moment, through his hidden cameras, and he’s probably watching his baby boy, his head strong baby boy, moan like a little whore for me.”

A few more drops of tears squeeze out when Damian shuts his eyes and groans for Jason’s words. The older man can’t help but swipe his tongue over the kid’s tearstained cheek and enjoy the salty taste.

“You know what I’ll have you do when we’re done?” He pauses when he feels Damian shake his head. “When we’re done, you’re going to lick every drop of cum on this floor. And then, when you’re done with that, you’re going to lick me clean as well. Got that, babe?”

The muffled whimper from the younger boy gets him Jason chuckling right next to his ear before he leaves a quick kiss on the kid’s cheek.

 


	23. Trying a new position

Damian has had a lot of firsts with Jason. His first bloodied nose, his first gun wound (both of those surprisingly), first person to be sexually aroused by, first dry hump, first fuck, first casual fuck buddy, first boyfriend…. All in that order. And none of those the older man knew about, excluding the last one.

But this was not his first time being the top. They have a nonexclusive relationship, even if they know where they stand for their feelings with each other, it’s really hard to get off by themselves when the other is away from the city for days or months. And that’s alright.

Damian has certainly had his few sexual encounters with Grayson, Colin, Brown, Cain…and once: Drake, but they’ve chosen to forget about it.

So he wasn’t new to this per say…more like it was his first time with Jason.

“You alright there, baby D?”Jason asks, his hands run soothingly down Damian’s back till he’s cupping and squeezing his ass. “You’re not backing out, after all that bragging you’ve done, are you?”

The younger man grunts, glaring at Jason in annoyance, before reaching behind himself to snatch the older man’s hand and press it into the mattress above their heads. It’s noteworthy how much he has grown since coming to live with his father here in Gotham. He’s taken to getting Grayson’s build, rather than taking after his father in bulk, but height on the other hand….When he stands he is only a scant few inches beneath Jason. And it pleases him to no end that he doesn’t have to go on his toes or pull the man down for a kiss anymore.

He leans in, intent on making that smirk disappear with a meaningful kiss, and he finally does, pressing their open mouths together, feeling how heated and puffed up his boyfriend’s lips are already. Damian feels the resounding groan reverberate through his body and quirks his lips into his own knowing smirk as he stares down into Jason’s hooded eyes with enough heat to make the older man shudder underneath him. Damian squeezes their entwined fingers with encouragement as Jason pushes his head to the side to break the kiss.

“Shit Babybat,” Jason chuckles breathlessly, glancing up at Damian goodnaturedly, “I remember when I could make you react like this.”

Damian rolls his eyes and scoffs, “You make it seem like you did not just fuck me an hour ago.” But he frowns after that, knowing just how bad Jason’s insecurities were, possibly as bad as his own.

“You still make me want you to a point where it is difficult for me to function.”

“God, Damian you know just the right words to make me feel all tingly and squishy inside.” Even if that was said with a bit of snark, Damian can feel the man’s fingers twitch on his ass. His body presses closer to Jason’s, leaving no space between their bodies. And just that feeling is erotic enough to make Damian’s forehead fall beside Jason’s on their favorite pillow and exhale noisily.

“Comments like that make me wonder why I allow you to go ungagged when we have sex.”

“And we both know the answer to that.”

It takes all his might not to cringe at the obvious eyebrow waggle that Jason does.

“Just hand me the lube,” he commands softly, releasing the hand he was holding down.

Damian cups Jason’s cheek, turning the older man’s head to kiss him again, knowing that the older vigilante has to blindly search for the object. But Jason knows how Damian works, and nips at his tongue in retaliation before tapping the cold, plastic tube to Damian’s temple.

“I wish you would just enter me without it. I like the slow burn.” Jason’s voice is soft, eyes softening as he watches Damian back up onto his knees to prepare both himself and Jason.

“When was the last time you have been the bottom during sex?”

Jason rolls his eyes, not really willing to get into a light argument on this again. Instead he studies the way Damian strokes himself, trying to get every inch slick and ready. He shudders when he feels a few fingers circle his hole with the excess lube on his younger lover’s fingers.

“Ready?”

“Hit me.”

“…”

“Just go.”

Nothing prepares him for the way Damian slams his way in, until he’s fully sheathed. He had slid in a bit, leaving Jason to breathe out and then yell out, scream more like it, and thrash at the rough treatment. It was uncalled for, and god, all he could think that it’s been awhile.

Damian in turn hugs his lover close, working on his own breathing exercises with his eyes closed, worrying his bottom lip until little droplets of blood fell from his mouth.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jason manages to gasp out, feeling himself try to accommodate for Damian’s size. “Are you trying to kill me with your huge cock?!”

Despite the ridiculous question, Damian groans, slowly pulling out to test how they were, and pushes back in, closing his eyes as he savors the feeling, and listens intently on Jason’s breathing. For the most part, he sounds fine, but the sporadic clenching and unclenching is just a bit too much for the younger man.

“Slow burn or not, I thought entering you swiftly would be better.”

Jason’s arms encircle his hips as he tries to calm himself, and then glares at Damian, who in return starts to move slowly.

“You’re adjusting much faster than if I did it slowly, are you not?”

Jason grumbles, focusing more on the sensation of Damian entering him, the feel of himself being stretched. Once Damian sets a pace that they’re both comfortable with, he pushes his head up to whisper something into Damian’s ear, something that the two of them never forgot when they had sex for the first time.

“Your large penis feels good.”

It doesn’t stop Damian at all, but the way Jason starts laughing makes Damian’s face turn beet red.

 


	24. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to notice when Damian doesn’t want Jason getting in his pants.
> 
> This is more of a what if situation, in this case: what if Damian was uncircumcised?

The first time Jason attempts to give Damian a proper handjob, the kid effectively guides his hand from his waistband to inside Jason’s. There was a bit of doubt that courses through his mind, that is until Damian leans up to give the older man a kiss and squeeze their fingers around his own erection. When he pulls away, Jason all but complies when the young Wayne asks if he can watch Jason jerk himself off.

The second time was when the little brat was rubbing himself on top of Jason on the roof. The little sounds that the teen was emitting does nothing for Jason, and it maddens him just thinking about how much louder Damian would get if he came right now. It’s his drive to rub his fingers from their position on the kid’s hips to the front of his tights. But he gives a frustrating grunt when he feels the cup blocking his way, so he reaches up to pull down the Robin tights, but that’s as far as Damian lets him, cause the teen takes his hand and shoves it above Jason’s head and teasingly nips at Jason’s lips, distracting him completely by giving Jason a hand of his own.

The third time, Jason realizes that the kid was making Jason distracted every time the older man felt like pleasing Damian with his own touch. So far, Jason had gotten off with his cock out of his pants, but the brat had let himself go with his pants, or underwear, still completely covering him up. It was odd to think that Damian would do that, actually why would any guy like getting off with his clothes still on? He decided he would have to get to the bottom of this. Jason was, after all, a good lover because he gave as good as he got.

“Come on, Baby D,” Jason whispers over Damian’s lips.

“There are a lot of guys who would want me to suck their dick again. Be grateful I want to suck yours off really bad.”

Damian scrunches his nose, in an adorable like fashion that gets Jason nudging the tip of it with his own.

“You could say I’ve got a real bad craving for your cock.”

“I,” Damian swallows, lowering his eyes for a second as a little blush starts to paint it’s way across his cheeks, “I can suck yours instead.”

“Oh no, Babybat, you’ve done that so many times that I want to return the favor. I want to suck you off until you can’t hold back anymore and start squirming because of my tongue.”

The kid looks so unsure that Jason has to kiss him for how uncharacteristically shy he was being. It was cute, yet odd at the same time.

“How about I just suck you off over your underwear, yeah?”

Damian’s eyes were clouded as he nods slowly.

As a reward, he presses a soft kiss under the kid’s chin, then does the same on his sternum, and starts trekking his way down the warm, tan skin below him. He’s careful, and unusually gentle, licking, kissing, and barely scraping his teeth over the kid’s stomach. When he comes face to…well crotch, he can see the outline of the kid’s hard on through his boxer briefs.

Jason looks up and catches Damian’s darkened gaze, almost shivering under that look when he takes a tentative lick over the clothed cock. He starts licking the kid all over, making the cloth dampen under the attention of his tongue. When he gets tired of just licking, he wraps his lips around the side and lets his teeth tighten so he can scrape them as he runs his hand along the length of Damian’s cock.

The kid’s cries are so loud and hot, even when he chokes on them, trying to keep quiet. But Jason figures he’s so far gone anyway, and watches carefully when he starts to suck and reach up to the waistband.

He’s careful about it, pulling the kid’s boxer briefs down, and successfully gets it under his balls. Jason leans back, finally getting a chance to admire the kid’s package. Half a year he had to wait for this moment, and he’ll savor every minute of it.

…Wait, he stares at it and realization dawns on him.

But he doesn’t get to stare at it for long, because a hand is shoved in his face, pushing him back.

When he opens his eyes after the hand is gone, he comes to the sight of Damian with a pillow between his legs and his other hand reaching over to grab his jeans.

“What the hell?”

“You had no right,” Damian pauses to hiss this at Jason.

“Wha-“

“I trusted you to pleasure me with my underwear on, and you broke that.”

Jason returns the kid’s glare with a sneer. “I don’t get what the big deal is. From what I was hearing, you were enjoying what I was doing just fine.”

Damian is silent, fuming, but silent as he wiggles under the pillow, having finally found his pants. The kid slides off the bed, intent on walking out on Jason.

Thankfully, Jason is more annoyed than angry and quickly grabs the kid’s arm.

“Damian.”

He carefully turns the teen around, as he scoots to the edge, so that he’s starng up at him.

“Is this all cause you’re uncircumcised? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been acting ever since we started taking things below the belt.”

He watches, even with his weak skill in reading people. And he sees the kid’s nostrils flare. 

Jason chuckles and shrugs, “Hey I like my cocks hooded or not.”

“But-” Damian cuts himself off, huffing through his nose in anger, probably at a thought, “I have been told that many do not like a…penis that looks like mine.”

“By who?” Jason questions patiently, this is what he gets for boning a teen. Too much thinking, and not enough sex.

“…I have read this while doing some research.”

“Babe, it’s all about preference. There are people who like it just cut, just uncut, or both.”

“…And you said you like both?”

He waits as Damian tries to process this, and gently pulls the kid closer to the edge of the bed, to where he sits, and in between his open legs. Jason kisses the skin above the waistband, then rubs the spot with a thumb when he looks back up at Damian.

“I can show you how much fun we’ll have with me actually going down on you. I promise it’ll feel so good for you.”

He’s surprised when Damian’s hand combs through his hair. When he looks up, the same heat from before is in those bright blue eyes. And that’s all the confirmation Jason takes. The excitement from earlier returns when Jason undresses Damian for the second time, his mouth practically watering.

“God if I had known about your lttle insecurity a bit sooner, I’d be fucking you into this mattress by now,” he says.

The fingers in his hair tighten, and that gets Jason pressing his face into the soft skin of the kid’s inner thighs and biting at them.

But that’s not what gets the older man moaning.

“Or I could be the one fucking you into this mattress.”

 


	25. With toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian went on a shopping trip.

Damian is a pretty little sight whenever his legs are spread wide open for Jason. And what makes this more enjoyable is that Damian is already so far gone. With his cheeks flushing pink, eyes rolling back into his head, and the wanton cries, it’s hard for Jason not to go and ravish him the way he wants to. He desperately wants to, but then they would never get to try out all the pretty little toys that Damian had gotten for Jason to try out on him.

His body, sweat slick for a couple of hours now, shudders under Jason’s fingers, even just the faintest of touches had the teen arching up beautifully, following after when Jason moves his hands away.

He chuckles under his breath, watching as he grips the end of the vibrator currently inside of Damian, his other hand is cupping the kid’s bottom, thumbing the oh so tight hole as he pulls the toy out of the kid, with it still vibrating in his hand. On the lowest setting.

“We’ll add this little sucker to the pile of things you just absolutely love.” Jason sets it off, blindly grabbing at the towel beside him so that he could wipe up the excess lube.

Damian slowly gets up on his elbows, dazed enough to allow his head to fall onto his shoulder.

He is such a sight, that Jason doesn’t bother hiding the appreciative gaze he gives the young Wayne, taking in his cum splattered torso and groin and quivering erection.

“Ch-” Damian clears his throat, flicking his head to get some of his bangs away from his face, “You can choose the next one.”

Jason lays the now silent vibrator on the soiled bed sheets, shifting his gaze from Damian to the collection of toys on the work table across the room.

“You sure you don’t want me fucking you now? You’ve gone so long, I think you deserve it.”

Damian lolls his head, narrowing his eyes at Jason -at least that’s what Jason takes from the corner of his eye. “You wanted to try the anal beads, remember?”

There was that too, but he’s smart enough not to go against willingness. They’ve been doing this for far too long that Jason knows when Damian says he can take on more, he can definitely go for a few more hours of play. He remembered once upon a little alleyway, that hadn’t been the case. But no matter, they had had practice after all, enough that Damian’s stamina could rival his own.

When Jason picks up the piece of equipment, he takes a moment to hold it up to his face to admire it. Damian had always been the cautious one around money out of all the batboys, only spending when he deemed it appropriate and beneficial. And whenever he did, it was usually extravagant. The anal beads were no exception.

There were ten beads in total, each beautifully handcrafted, glass blown black glass. Each bead looked to be half an inch in diameter, with his Red Hood symbol painted intricately on the surface.

Again, when Damian spent money, it was always the best of the best.

“If this doesn’t scream ‘I’m yours’ I don’t know what does,” Jason murmurs as he turns around while running his thumb over the picture.

“Cease your annoying rambling and hurry up.” The kid blushes another shade, avoiding Jason’s gaze altogether.

“Then scoot your prissy little ass up to the edge. I want a good view of your puckered hole swallowing each and every one of my beads.”

Jason leers when Damian moans at the command softly, doing as he says without complaint, and falling gracefully back into the soft linen with what looked like bated breath.

The older man falls to his knees carefully until his face is right  _there_. He places a kiss here and there upon the opened legs in front of him, all to get the kid relaxed once more. He traces words with his tongue on the supple skin in front of him, quickly making his way until he can plunge it and taste the unique flavor that is just Damian, and probably a mix of passionfruit flavored lube -a mutual favorite. He tongue fucks the kid slowly, smiling at how easy it is to slide in and out, how nice it is to curl as much of his tongue inside the teen’s body.

After a final lick over the clenching hole, Jason leans back, taking the bottle of lube on the bed to get a decent amount on the surface of the first bead. When he pushes it against Damian’s ass, he gets slightly dizzy just at the sight of the black glass on dark, wet skin.

“Ready?”

“Go.” Despite his commanding tone, Damian wiggles against the cool, slick surface of the bead.

“Okay, but fair warning, I’m gonna take a few pics of you with half of the beads in you.”

 


	26. Boring Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No such thing.

There was no such thing as boring sex between the Red Hood and the current Robin.

That Damian can attest to. One of the reasons why he had made Jason his conquest was because he knew that their chemistry was not something that should be ignored.

Their clashing personalities always added to the sex. The fights, hell, most of the sex were always a result of fights, whether verbal or purely physical, it was always the end result with them. Sure it was unhealthy for a relationship, but they both knew they didn’t want a proper relationship. It really wasn’t what they needed at the moment, and they were content on fucking each other till they passed out.

So again, there was no such thing as boring sex between Jason and Damian, not when they are so skilled with playing each other’s body like an instrument.


	27. Rough, Biting and Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is the only one capable of tending to his wants.

Damian is pissed. With what? Jason has no idea. He can probably guess, but he also chooses not to.

It’s a warning for Jason to be weary when Damian pulls him down on top of him with that hard look on his face. He’s smart enough to know that anything he says will probably earn him a punch to the face or something, but the amount of enthusiasm put into the kiss deters him from his train of thought, and returning it was a natural reaction.

The kiss is hard and absolutely filthy, all tongue and teeth. Damian’s already panting, as if he’s waited years for this. He’s taking control by initiating, yet letting Jason create the tempo. And it makes Jason rut against the openly splayed legs below him. There’s something about how Damian is pushing his hips up so eagerly, how he breathes harshly against his tingling lips, tugs and pulls Jason as close as he can.

He has to hold back a groan when Damian scrambles to keep him there just as Jason moves away. The growl is so possessive. The sound clawing its way from Damian’s throat and crawls down the older man’s spine, leaving his skin prickling with want.

“Shit, kid, give me a moment to strip.”

“Don’t call me that,” Damian snarls, fingers curling into fists that pound on the pleather cushion of the lounge sofa.

Even with the noticeable hard on the kid’s got, the anger in his eyes is no joke. That’s probably something Jason should take care of.

He divests himself of his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder without a care, and stands to get rid of his lounge jeans. “I suggest you do the same, if you want us to keep going.” Jason gestures to the rumpled up clothing on the kid.

Damian sneers up at him for a second before doing as he says, throwing his shirt much harder than is needed, and then starts to unbutton his own pants. The kid chucks both underwear and bottoms to the side, not caring how far he would have to walk to get them back. Looking up, almost challenging Jason, to make his next move.

The older man kneels on the edge of the sofa, crawling over Damian’s much smaller frame, and looms over him with a hard look on his face. Satisfaction appears at the back of his mind when he sees Damian’s own fierce expression falter for a bit, growing unsure, just before he hardens it with renewed angry lust.

Jason’s large hand comes down on the teen’s neck, thumb brushing just the underside of Damian’s jaw and the rest of his fingers on the other side. He leans forward, his weight going into that grip which holds the young boy there. Automatically, Damian’s own hands come up to try and tug Jason’s fingers away from that spot, half-heartedly. Without looking away or saying a word, Jason’s other hand grips Damian’s cock from the base and pumps it nice and slow, keeping his fingers in a tight circle.

The choked-off gasp gives him some sort of satisfaction, and it distracts Jason from the kid clawing at the arm that is keeping him down. Damian’s spit slick lips, bruised from their earlier kiss, form the sweetest little ‘o’, one that tempts Jason to trace the sensitive skin with his own tongue, just to see what that gasp would taste. But he refrains from doing so. 

His eyes, staring up at Jason are fully blown and hazy, and a little watery as he starts to get a lacking supply of oxygen.

Jason twists his wrist on every upstroke and twists it back the same path on every downstroke. He watches Damian’s face carefully, then let’s off on his grip, never taking his hand off of the kid’s neck.The young Wayne’s fingernails start to set into his skin even more as he tries to take in bigger breaths. His breaths are raspy, but doesn’t sound as if Damian had been on the verge of passing out.

The watery gaze turns into tears streaking down the kid’s cheeks, but his confidence doesn’t waver with the way he keeps his eyes steadily on Jason’s face.

His grip shifts just so, so that Damian’s face tilts up even more towards him. He continues to stroke him steadily just as he brings his face closer to Damian’s until his lips are just above Damian’s enough to graze them as he speaks.

“Focus on me.”

“You’re an imbe-“

Jason tightens his fingers to stop the flow of words.

“A simple yes would do it.” But he knows where Damian’s statement would have gone anyway.

The kid’s eyes flash -tears give this really special effect that gets Jason shuddering for- as he starts to claw at the arm again, leaving red welts to join the ones made just a few moments ago under the dark hairs there.

“Now there should be some lube behind you, between the cushions,” as he says that, he releases Damian completely, watching appreciatively as the boy stretches and digs into the space between the cushions. It’s more for show, teasing Jason with the taught, slim muscles under that dark skin, even that wiggle let’s Jason know how much Damian really wants it right now.

He slicks himself up nice and good, rubbing some of the excess lube over Damian’s stomach and on his inner thighs. The little heaves of the kid’s chest has his nipples brushing along Jason’s chest when he moves himself on top of the teen.

As he takes himself in his hand, stroking once, twice, he says, “I know you’re mad at something right now, and this little ball of teenage angst and shit, but relax.”

Calloused fingers trail up the heated skin over his ribs with a way that makes Jason think Damian’s probably calmed down or something. But when the fingers dig into his skin, turns his neck into another scratching post, digging nails at the point where his hair starts to trail off, he knows it’s still too soon for Damian.

He hisses, and quite frankly, he doesn’t give a fuck when his vindictive streak makes him enter Damian the way he know he shouldn’t. Apparently, it was what the kid needed though.

A long pained moan comes out from the boy’s throat.

“Fuck,” Jason growls, waiting as Damian tries to adjust, but isn’t even given the luxury -or not- when Damian starts to fuck himself on Jason’s cock.

“ _Move_.” It’s a breathless command, that gets Jason shuddering of all things, but he does what the little spoiled brat wants.

He’s tempted to just go slow just to get the kid to break down with frustration, but he doesn’t. Scarred hips push forward for one final slow entry before he pulls out and slams in, making sure he lets Damian know that he can attend to his unspoken wants.

Damian’s head was turned, baring all that lovely, sweaty skin for Jason to lick at. At first. He treats Damian’s neck with care, soft kisses and little suckles here and there since it is one of his favorite spots, but when Damian rakes his nails down Jason’s back hard and slow he digs his own teeth into that supple skin just as hard, and barely breaking the skin.

Damian  _fucking_  spasms, actually screaming for a few seconds, before he buries his own face into Jason’s neck and bites just as forcefully just as Jason feels Damian cum splatter in between their bodies.

He doesn’t particularly care for making this fuck last for awhile anyway, and he can’t exactly last when Damian clenches and unclenches sporadically around his cock, where everything tightens around Jason. Fingers and teeth.

It gets him screaming his own release into Damian. It’s quiet and barely audible, but Damian’s low moan gets Jason collapsing on top of them.

“Has anyone,” Jason questions in a light tone, laughably, “ever told you, you’re like a cat?”

“No.”

“It’s only when you’re fucking angry as hell, claws and all are shown.”

“How astute of you to notice my habits during angry sex.”

Jason rolls his eyes and pulls back so he can actually look at Damian’s face, which was actually content. “Kinda hard not to, I think you may have left bloody marks on my back this time.”

He feels Damian actually start to assess his scratches, petting his skin softly, apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it. I like it.”

Damian doesn’t respond nor does he stop.

Jason leans down and presses a soft kiss to Damian’s lips, sucking on the kid’s bottom lip soothingly to let him know he really means it. When he breaks it, he only moves a little until their lips are barely touching.

“No care to share why you were pissed in the first place?”

 


	28. Roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian isn’t sure just how much he should be investing in this relationship.

“Harley Quinn?”

“No.”

“Poison Ivy?”

“Definitely not.”

Damian sighs, peering over his glasses to glare at the slightly tipsy older vigilante. He had expected a somewhat quiet evening with his lover, and not a one-sided conversation on who he should be when they decide to play someone else in bed. So far the female villains of Gotham were not even giving him pause with his responses.

All of this -the idea of roleplaying altogether- was preposterous.  How they have sex is just fine the way it is. In fact, it’s the time he feels is the most trustworthy because of how true their actions and reactions are. They don’t have to hold back or pretend or lie, and that’s why Damian always looks forward to their encounters.

“Come on, baby, I know for a fact that you can pull off the costumes.” The alcohol on his breath is enough to get Damian to cringe away from the smell, which the older man counters by moving closer to him on the couch.

“Plus that whole voice mimicry thing is just an icing to a yummy cake.” Jason leans in to nip at Damian’s collar bones, skimming his teeth over the bone with a grin.

“You’re intoxicated, go shower and sleep.”

“Damian, you know you want to. I’m just giving you ideas.”

His book lays forgotten in his hand when Jason decides coping a feel was necessary. The attention is never unwanted, but it is annoying how Jason figured out that just a touch here or there would get Damian pliant and willing.

——

Staring at his reflection makes him think about his choice in lovers. Somewhere he’s heard that both parties in a relationship require to give and receive in equal amounts. And he knows he’s untrained socially, so he’s aware that Jason is sort of getting the shorter end of the stick, so to speak.

But it’s hard, especially dressed as another person. And after last week’s conversation, it’s hard to keep ignoring the guilt. So what does he do? He goes and dresses up as a woman for him; not that there was anything wrong with that. Just, wasn’t being himself good enough for the older man?

He continues to stare at the mirror with unease. Nervousness kicks in, but he quickly quells it with the thought that this was all for Jason.

Out of all the females, the one that he has chosen, he believes, is a woman that he has grown to admire. Considering she is one of the original founders of the Justice League.

“And here I was thinking that you were against this.”

Jason had approached him from behind while Damian was lost in thought.

“Wow, you went all out. The boots, braclets, even the wig and tiara. The material on the onesie…it looks like the real thing.”

The older man takes a moment to sweep the fake stands away and over the teen’s shoulder, leaving several old scars visible. It’s unfamiliar having his hair at this length. Something so foreign brushing his skin, it’s a sensation that he can’t wrap his mind around. But the way Jason’s callouses rub soothingly across his shoulder has Damian leaning into the touch.

There’s something about how unusually uncertain Jason sounds when he says, “I don’t have anything that I can….”

Damian closes his eyes for a second, licking his lips, mentally preparing himself before he makes himself turn around sharply.

“You can choose to be whoever you like, or play as your choosen persona.”

It takes all his strength not to laugh at the surprised look on Jason’s face. Instead, he chooses to take the lasso from his hip with the most confident smirk he can muster, knowing the gloss he had put on would add to the permanent pout he had.

“Pretty sure everyone has had at least one fantasy about Themyscera’s princess. Even you, Babybat. But I think I play a really convincing Red Hood, don’t you think?” Jason’s voice comes out really husky, eyeing the rope being skillfully twirled in Damian’s fingers.

“Then you should already know what’s to come next.” This time his voice comes out light and melodic, but also with a tint of the unmistakable head strong tone that only  _the_ Wonder Woman can do so well.

The fierce grin that Jason gives him is enough to get rid of any doubt in his mind. What was left, instead, was the idea of playing this person as perfectly as he can for Jason.

All Jason does is hold up his gloved hands with that easy smug grin.

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	29. With food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian feeds Jason something interesting on the night of his return.

Something warm and slick and rectangular presses to his lips when he wakes up. The next thing he figures out is that his vision is still dark, said for the stream of light peaking over the cloth covering his eyes. Someone traces something along his skin, rubbing meaningless patterns over his stomach that leaves him relaxing into the touch, due to it being familiar and unthreatening.

He opens his mouth to say something, but gets cut off when that slick and slightly warm thing gets pushed past his lips. It tastes sweet and fruity, nothing like he’s ever tasted, and yet it’s not exactly exotic enough for it to be extremely foreign.

It’s not bad though, and it gets him sucking on it for a little bit, tongueing it to savor the taste and mull over the flavor.

“I knew you’d like that.” A voice murmurs above him. Jason stretches languidly, figuring out that his arms are free to move around at least. He grasps the stick from the candy -he figures- giving it a favorable lick before pulling it out just enough so that his words don’t sound garbled.

“What is this?”

He feels Damian wrap his fingers around his throat lightly, feeling each finger lift then settle one after another before he gives his neck a meaningful squeeze.

It might have been just the current situation; but the taste of the lollipop intensifies with the action. Damian leans over him until his breath gently brushes and curls around Jason’s ear.

“Prickly pear,from my trip to Arizona.”

Jason feels Damian shift above him until he can feel the teen press down and suck the lollipop into his mouth, lips brushing in the process. They both moan, Damian probably for the taste, and Jason for the obscene noises coming from the boy perched above him. Jason feels Damian rub his erection against his fast growing one, making sure to do so in a circular fashion.

Damian’s hand ghosts over the older man’s neck before offering the hard candy back to Jason. It’s hard not to imagine just how swollen the kid’s lips are by now. Pinker and fuller than usual, like the times he’s always looked after making out in the alleys.

Jason sucks the candy back in with a welcoming moan, not knowing what the brat is doing until the smaller frame starts to make it’s way down his body, sliding his crumpled shirt up his torso before pressing sticky lips to the waistline of his sweats.

His cock jumps at how Damian’s mouth is just right  _there._  Short breaths circle around the lollipop, mingling with the other unrestrained noises coming from Jason.

“I assume you’ve forgone underwear today.”

“Yesss,” Jason trails off into a hiss as Damian nips at his stomach.

Damian thumbs both of Jason’s hips, tracing the scars that mar the skin there, and lowers his lips over the head of his cock. He sucks and traces the member there with his tongue until the cotton is nice and wet, enjoying this enough that he doesn’t mind the hand that nestles into his hair. The boy continues to coat every inch of Jason until a nice, dark wet spot is visible on the older man’s crotch.

The older man moves the candy to the side of his mouth, noting an interesting texture when he figured the lollipop got smaller, wanting to speak to the boy doing wondrous things with his tongue and lips.

“Is this your way of saying you’ve missed me as much as I’ve missed you?”

“Mmm,” he feels Damian rest his head on his thigh with a teasing lilt to his voice, “there’s not much to miss, but if that is what you think, then so be it.”

“Brat,” he replies affectionately. He sucks on the sweet thoughtfully, focusing on that action solely as a way to distract himself from cumming too early.

And yet he groans in appreciation when Damian finally pulls the waistband of his sweats down, letting the cool air of his bedroom touch the his heated skin. It’s countered, however, when Damian licks from the base up to the tip, lapping at the pearl drop forming there.

Jason bites on the lollipop, hard enough that part of it breaks off from the stick. A new, interesting flavor coats his tongue, making him suck on the piece, momentarily lost on trying to pinpoint the taste. Apparently it was nothing he’s ever eaten.

Damian states smugly, “I see you’ve gotten to the middle.”

“What is it?”

“You should be able to figure it out.”

He rolls his eyes under the mask, before reaching up to pull it off. Blinking, it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting in his room and to the sight of his boyfriend lapping at his cock contentedly. Jason pulls the stick from his mouth, where the other half is still connected to, and brings it up closer for him to inspect.

“Are those claws?” He asks incredulously.

“It’s a scorpion lollipop, an authentic souvenir I thought I should give you when I saw it.”

Jason glares at the smug little shit smirking up at him from between his legs. It only takes a second before the older man pushes the teen off of him, only to climb on top and kiss him, popping the half in his mouth into Damian’s.

When they break apart, Damian’s already sucking on it like he’s enjoying it.

“There’s probably some sort of rule about feeding your boyfriend scorpions.”

“It’s not like it tasted bad, Todd.”

“No, you’re right, it didn’t,” Jason guides Damian’s head to tilt it to the side and continues to whisper in his ear, “but let’s see how good that tastes when I fuck you senseless for feeding it to me.”

 


	30. Whatever pleases me (you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender scar appreciation is what Jason wants to do.

Damian’s eyes flutter open, feeling the tickling warmth of chapped lips skimming his cheek. It’s no surprise seeing the familiar sea foam eyes staring down at him.

"-Tt-" The teen reaches up to pull his lover’s face closer to give him a welcoming kiss on the lips, groaning at how easily Jason gives in.

"You know," Jason starts, ignoring the glare that Damian gives him when he pushes away, “if you don’t want to be jumped, I suggest not breaking into one of my safe houses and lying naked on my bed."

"You need better restraint."

Jason sits up and shrugs with a grin, “Hey, your scars have a certain…ah, look in the moonlight."

"You have certainly reached Grayson’s level of cheesy lines." He feels his face scrunch up instinctively knowing it amused both Jason and himself, but it quickly turns into shock when his hands are held down above his head, bringing Jason’s face up close to his.

"Would you have preferred me to say that I want to worship your scars with my mouth before I fuck you crazy into the mattress?"

Jason’s words, whispered fervently against Damian’s lips, causes a startling moan to come from the teen. It gets the older man chuckling, before raising his face to nuzzle Damian’s bangs, kissing the hidden scar there.

It’s simply innocent, but it’s enough for Damian to shut his eyes and just feel his whole body warm up, from the rising flush on his cheeks down to his chest. It’s almost enough to get him breathing heavily through the heat.

Jason sits back again, bringing the boy’s hands with him and kisses his fingertips. Like every Robin before Damian, little nicks decorate his fingers from handling batarangs barehanded. A routine practice Bruce makes them go through every week.

He’s intent on watching. Watching the way Jason’s teeth peek out to graze the skin. Watching his tongue slip and trace the webbing before sucking his fingers into that hot mouth.

Damian’s other hand drops, with Jason being preoccupied with the one in his mouth, but quickly props himself up to kiss the burn scars marking Jason’s sides. He hums quietly when the older man tenses above him, tracing his own lips on the marred skin until Jason relaxes once again.

When he bites down on an unmarked part, Jason gasps, slipping Damian’s fingers from his lips. Damian brings it down until he’s tracing the knife and bullet scars with his wet fingers lightly. His eyes flicker up to watch his lover with a smirk.

"Don’t think you’ll be the only one appreciating scars tonight."

 


End file.
